Backwards
by JewelBlue3
Summary: New series, three chapters in total. C&M, of course!
1. Part 1

Backwards Part 1  
  
He woke up next to her. He always loved wakeing up early just so he could watch her sleep. She was lying on her side facing him; her beautiful blue eyes closed, her jet black hair in wisps across her face. He took his hand and gently moved the hair behind her ear, careful not to wake her. He marveled at the fact that she was there, much less next to the fact that she was actually married to him. How did he end up with her? He must be one of the luckiest guys in the universe. She stirred, and he looked at her with so much love in his eyes it was hard to describe. He had never looked at anyone else that way. She opened her eyes, and blue eyes met georgoeus blue eyes. They boht smiled. They didn't need to say good morning, nor did you sleep well. They didn't even need to say I love you. It was all unspoken. They knew each other so well that the other could immediately tell if something was wrong. This morning was just happiness however.  
"I love you," he knew that he didn't have to say it. It was all written in his eyes whenever he looked at her. He always said it anyway.  
"I love you too," she said. It was always their first words in the morning. "What would you like for breakfast?"  
"Anything you want. I'll help you make it."  
"Do you want to take a shower first?" she smile mischieveously at him.  
"Are you implying what I think you're implying Mrs. Bing?"  
"You bet I am." Monica Bing smiled as she led her husband Chandler Bing of two years into the shower.  
When they came out an hour later they were both smiling. Monica made pancakes while Chandler made coffee. When Chandler was finished, he walked into their bedroom to get dressed. He came out as Monica was finishing up on the pancakes. He set the table as she went and got dressed. They were the perfect team, inseperable.  
They sat down to breakfast and neither of them could help but think how perfect life was.  
He sat through the boring day at work, and arrived home to find Monica taking dinner out of the oven. "Hello."  
"Welcome home."  
"What are you making?"  
"Guess."  
"Hmmm... I give up."  
"Your favorite, maceronie and cheese with cut up hot dogs."  
"Aww, you didn't have to."  
"Just came out of the oven."  
"Well then, it will be a while until it cools. I could think of something to do until then."  
"Oh, and what's that?"  
"I think you know what that is." They fell back on the couch kissing. Later they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
The phone rang at twelve midnight. "Hello?" Monica answered. Chandler hadn't woken up. "All right, I'll be right there." She hung up the phone. "Love you" she quietly whispered to Chandler. She got dressed and left. 'Stupid kitchen error,' she thought.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Okay, that wasn't my best fic. There are three chapters, and I promise after you've read all three it will all make sense and I hope you will like it. Please don't flame until you've read all three chapters and then you can decide if it sucks. Oh, and don't worry, they are not all like this. A story will come. Please review! 


	2. Part 2

Backwards Part 2  
  
Chandler woke up alone. 'Where is Monica?' he thought. He knew that she had probably gone into work early. Then he realized he had been sleeping on the couch. Monica would have woken him up when she left. He checked the kitchen table for a note. In the two years that they had been married, she had always left a note. However, there wasn't one now.  
  
'That's weird.' Chandler was worried now. Monica was never as disorganized as to forget to leave a note. He tried to shrug it off, thinking that she was probably just in a hurry, but that worrying still stayed in the back of his mind.  
  
They had been there all night. Monica was very tired. She had been too terrified to fall asleep all night. The men were demanding ten million dollars, one million for every two people. If the demands weren't met in 48 hours, they would blow the building sky-high with a bomb. She heard them say it over the phone, as well as everyone else. 'Why did I have to stop at the store?' The men had allowed them to sit up, and had moved all of them into a back room. At least one of the guys was with them at all times.  
  
Monica was sitting in a very uncomfortable position, all scrunched up on the floor. There wasn't very much space in the room they were in, so everyone was sitting close and huddled up. The leader was with them now. Monica looked up and for the first time looked the man in the eyes. He felt her gaze and looked at her. What she saw in his eyes shocked her. She would remember that look for the rest of her life, and every time she thought of it, she would get chills.   
  
It was the look of hatred. Pure hate, pure evil. No compassion for the people in here crying, not even fear for if they don't get the money in time. It really scared her and she looked away immediately. 'Chandler! I just want to go home!' She checked her watch. 10:34.  
  
Chandler jolted awake. He had fallen asleep at his desk while inputing numbers. He looked at the clock on his desk. 10:34. Why did he wake up so fast? A dream! 'What was it about?' Then he remembered. Monica! She was scared. He decided to call her at work.  
  
"Hello? Is Monica Bing there?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry. She never came in to work today."  
  
"I'm her husband. Do you know where she is?"  
  
"No, we don't. She never called."  
  
"Okay, thanks anyways." Chandler hung up the phone. 'Where is she?'  
  
Just then Chandler's boss came in.  
  
"Have you seen the news? Twenty people are being held hostage in a store a couple of blocks from here!"  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"I know! They haven't released any names yet."  
  
Something clicked inside Chandler's mind. "Monica! I ha-have to go!" He rushed past Doug and ran downstairs. Chandler stopped to look at the TV.  
  
"In the latest news, twenty people are being held hostage in the local store Quick Stop. Names have not yet been issued, and the men are demanding 10 million dollars for the release of these people."  
  
Chandler had heard enough. He quickly ran over to the store. It was surrounded by ambulances, fire trucks, swat cars, and many police cars. He ran up to one of the policemen.   
  
"Sir, you can't be here."  
  
"My wife is in there. I-I think my wife is in there." Chandler said, his voice shaky.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I think so. Her name is Monica Bing."  
  
"We are still working on getting names, as you might already know. The press is all over. Sorry for being so rude before, I was just a little irritated. You can wait here until we get the names."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Inside, the guys had switched duties, the leader had left and the other guy was watching them. Monica was afraid, but she knew she had to. She looked into his eyes.   
  
He was nothing like the other guy. In his eyes, she saw fear, resentment, and compassion. He was the nicer man. She had to try. If not for her for all these people. And of course, Chandler. He was probably worried out of his mind. "Umm...sir?" Everyone in the room looked up. It was a surprise to hear one of them talk, expecially to the men. "Would you mind getting our names down? Could you at least get our names to the police?"  
  
The nicer man saw the look in her eyes, and knew that he couldn't argue with her. 'It couldn't hurt.' "All right," he picked up a spare piece of paper and a pen. "everyone put your name on this." He handed Monica the paper and pen.  
  
"We have just recieved the names over the phone."  
  
"Is-" Chandler took a deep breath, dreading the answer- "Monica Bing on there?"  
  
The policeman paused. He always hated telling people their worst fears. You would think he would get used to it, but he never does, and he never will. "Yes, she is. I'm sorry."  
  
Chandler took some deep breaths. He was trying not to break down and cry. "Have they- has anyone been hurt?"  
  
"No. We have spoken to the men and we have a little over twenty-four hours before they start doing that."  
  
"How much money do you have?"  
  
"Three million. We are focusing more on talking them out of it."  
  
"That means fourteen people will die."  
  
The policeman could only look down. Chandler couldn't hold it in anymore. He broke down and started crying.  
  
"Hey, Mike!"  
  
"Come here for a sec!  
  
The leader was calling the nice guy (Mike) into the other room.  
  
"I have an idea," the leader whispered, holding the phone he was using to communicate with the police against his side. "We have to let the hostages talk to the police. You know, let the guilt set in. That might speed up the money process."  
  
"All right," he agreed. Mike read the first name off the list. "Monica Bing, could you come in here?"  
  
"Here is one of the hostages." The leader said into the phone.  
  
A million things crossed Monica's mind, but she pust past them and walked into the next room. Mike handed her the phone. "It's the police."  
  
"Hello?" Monica said, her voice shaky from fear.  
  
"Hi. This is Officer Johnson. We are working on raising the money. What is your name?"  
  
"Monica Bing."  
  
"Okay Monica, please don't panic. Wait!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I believe someone wants to talk to you." Officer Johnson motioned for Chandler to come over, then handed him the phone.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Chandler! Oh my god!"  
  
"Monica! Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," Monica couldn't help but start crying. "I miss you so much! I love you!"  
  
"I love you t--"  
  
Chandler was cut off by the leader grabbing the phone away from Monica. "Your turn is up."  
  
"Wait! Chandler!" Monica was crying as she was being dragged away from the phone.  
  
"If you ever want to hear her voice again you better get what we want fast!" The leader shouted at Chandler before slamming down the phone. Monica was bawling. Mike pushed her into another storage room.  
  
"Chandler! Please!" She looked into Mike's eyes. "I just want to see my husband again."  
  
The leader barged in. "Will you shut up!"  
  
"Let me go! I want to see Chandler!"  
  
"Dammit! Shut your mouth!" He pointed his gun at Monica. He was about to fire when he heard a loud crashing noise coming from the storage room where the hostages were being held. "Dammit! You do it!" The leader handed Mike the gun. "Go ahead!" He left the room.  
  
Mike pointed the gun at Monica. "I don't want to do this."  
  
"Then don't. You don't have to."  
  
"You don't understand--"  
  
Monica was terrified, but she pressed on, "Yes I do. You have to stand up to him. All these peoples' lives depend on you." Monica paused and looked into his eyes for the last time. "Please?"  
  
He sighed and stepped into the other room. Monica watched the whole thing from the doorway. "This isn't going to work."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"We aren't going to get away with this."  
  
"How do you figure that? Of course we're going to get away with this."  
  
"There are swat teams all over the place. Look, we can either surrender now, no murders, or we can die along with twenty other people. I'm not ready to die. Are you?"  
  
The leader angrily looked at him. He walked out, with two hands in the air.  
  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I told you a thousand times I'm fine. When will you listen?"  
  
"I'm working on that."  
  
Monica smiled. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Two years and they still love each other as much as they did when they first discovered each other's feelings.  
  
One more chapter to go! There is an interesting twist in the end of the next one, so the more reviews I get, the sooner I will post it!  
  



	3. Part 3

Backwards Part 3  
  
It was a very boring day at work. Inputing numbers that had no meaning. He didn't really have to, but he knew that if he didn't he would go crazy from boredom.   
  
He stayed in his office during lunch, eating something Monica made him out of a brown paper bag. Chandler didn't have anywhere to go, so he just stayed there. He couldn't wait to get home.  
  
Chandler sighed. 'Well, I got half the day left before I can see Monica. I better find something else to think of.'  
  
That was a ritual. He would always try to concentrate hard on something other than Monica. It worked, for about thirty seconds. But of course, his mind would always wonder back to her. He sighed again. 'It's going to be yet another very long day.  
  
When he got home, he was surprised to see Monica not there. She was always there when he got home. And expecially today . . . . Chandler looked all over the house, and soon knew for sure that she was not there. He checked the answering machine, and Monica's voice filled the air.   
  
"Hi, hon. I'm so sorry I'm not there right now. There was a big problem and I have to work late. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you later. . . . Love you! Bye." Then there was the familiar beep of the answering machine signaling that the message was finished.  
  
"Perfect," was all Chandler could say. He slumped down on the couch and flipped on the TV so his mind could melt, at least for a short time. That way he wouldn't have to think about how this day was turning out.  
  
Monica wasn't actually working late at the restaurant. Granted, she was at the restaurant, but she wasn't working for that. "Chandler is going to love this!" she said to herself.  
  
What she was actually doing was cooking Chandler his favorite meal. So, she was kinda working, but she would refur to it as fun. Monica was going to bring it all over to Ross' and have him call and invite Chandler over. Ross would then go, leaving Monica to surprise Chandler with a beautiful dinner together. It was all perfectly planned.  
  
Monica would have cooked at Ross', but he didn't have all the necessary supplies she would need to make it perfect.  
  
Everything was almost finished. She smiled to herself, thinking of the look on Chandler's face when he saw all this.  
  
When everything was done, she brought it into her car and started driving home. Monica knew that she had time to spare, so she decided to stop at the store and pick up a bottle of wine.   
  
She walked inside Quick Stop, and was about to head over to where the wine was, when she heard the door burst open behind her. Somehow she knew that when she turned around, a terror worse than her most dreadful fear would be standing there, waiting for her.  
  
"Everyone lie down on the floor and no one will get hurt!"  
  
Monica slowly turned around. It was as if everything was in slow motion. There were two guys with black masks and guns. One of them was shouting orders and the other was starting to walk up to the counter with a box.  
  
"I said lie down on the floor! NOW!"  
  
Monica quickly got down on her stomach. She was surprised that she could even move. She had been rooted to the spot ever since the door opened.  
  
"That is a bomb!" The guy shouting things said, motioning to the other man holding the box. "At any time I can just press this button and this place will be blown sky-high! I am hoping that that will not have to happen!" Monica established that he was the leader, ordering everyone around while the other guy just stood there.   
  
The other guy set the box on the counter. Everyone in the store looked at it with fear in their eyes. Monica looked around. There were about twenty people in there. She glanced to her rightand saw a man and a woman lying very close to each other crying. They kissed and held hands. Monica immediately thought of Chandler. She was crying now. 'Chandler I am so sorry. I just want to be home with you right now. I'm so sorry this had to happen today, on our second anniversary.'  
  
THE END  
  
  
Okay, sorry it was so short. Umm, I hope you all got that. If you don't, look at the title, or one reviewer had the idea. I did actually get it from that movie (Momento), even though I never actually saw it. This was harder to write than you may think, which explains the short chapters. Oh, and the emergency in the kitchen in the first chapter, just use your imaginations. If you cannot possibly think of any way that there could be an emergency in the kitchen, then it was: they forgot to make food for a huge wedding that they thought was next week, but it was actually tomorrow. There. (sounds dumb, but it probably happened somewhere) Oh, and if you still have no idea what I'm talking about with the title and the movie, e-mail me @ SparkleJewel7887@aol.com Please review! 


End file.
